


Coffee Break

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coffee, Friendship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: Noctis wasn't expecting to find Ravus in his room, casually sipping his coffee as he read the paper. Weird guy...





	

“Uh, Ravus…? I know we started being friends and all, but what are you doing in my room?” The prince couldn’t help but frown as he noticed the silver-haired man sitting at the coffee table, newspaper in hand, a cup of coffee by his side, and… Was that a bathrobe? Noctis could practically feel the wrinkles beginning to form with just how much frowning he did whenever Ravus was around. Sure, they had a bonding moment once when Noctis caught Ravus drinking alone, but he thought that Ravus wouldn’t mention it. Really. _Don’t mention it._ And there Ravus was, probably growing too attached to him and probably-

“The shower in my room was broken. The innkeeper allowed me to use the room next to mine. Had I known it was yours, I would have politely declined and give you your privacy.”

Huh… Well, that was nicer than he thought. Noctis blinked a few times before he gave a slow nod, awkwardly going over to the bed to drop his bag of snack foods and laundry off. “You know, you didn’t have to stay in my room while you dried off.”

“I was unable to find a coffee machine in my room, so I stayed when I found one in yours to make myself some coffee.” Ravus took a sip of his coffee, gesturing with his pointer finger to the counter. “There’s a pot of coffee up there, should you wish to have some.”

Noctis couldn’t help but make a face as he eyed the coffee pot. As much as he drank coffee, if he could avoid it, he sure as hell would. But with how Ravus seemed to make more than enough for the both of them, it was hard for Noctis to deny it. He let out a sigh, dragging himself over to the coffee pot to get himself some of the powerfully gross beverage. Once he got his mug, he flopped down in a place next to Ravus, frowning at the black liquid before he mentally prepared himself to take a sip.

“Not a fan, I presume?” Though Ravus didn’t take his eyes off the newspaper, he could sense the struggle Noctis was going through in regards to the coffee. Quite observant for a man so absorbed in his work and own tasks.

“Not really. I don’t get what’s so special about it, but Specs seems to think it’s the best thing ever.”

“I don’t understand what Scientia’s fascination with coffee is either. To be quite honest, I detest coffee myself.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow at Ravus, a look of confusion in his eyes. “Then why are you drinking it now?”

“Because Scientia refused to go with me to buy some tea with me. Thus, I spent an hour wandering aimlessly attempting to find it, only to be empty-handed in the end.” He held up the mug as he shrugged to himself. “So I’m taking my revenge on your friend by drinking his coffee.”

Noctis couldn’t help but choke on his drink, trying hard not to burst out laughing. Wow, was Ravus really that petty? For someone so stoic and reserved, he definitely held a grudge. Not even a really bad one either. The fact that he’s willing to drink all of Ignis’s coffee just because he didn’t get his tea was actually pretty funny. And Ravus probably knew it was too, for he had the faintest smile on his face as he took another sip of the Ebony coffee. The prince chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned back against the couch. “Well, I can’t argue with that. Guess that means you have alot of coffee to drink, huh?”

“Actually, this is my tenth cup since you arrived.”

Again, Noctis choked, looking at Ravus with a shocked expression. “Ten? Ravus, _it’s 11 PM.”  
_

Ravus gave a confirming nod as he brought his drink back to his lips again. “Indeed. I think I made a mistake, but I’m far beyond the point of no return now.” He eyed Noctis over the rim of his mug. Yup. Now Noctis could see just how bloodshot the silver-haired man’s eyes were. This man had been drinking coffee nonstop. “Well? Are you going to help me finish off this atrocious drink or must I do this on my own?”

Noctis stared Ravus in the eye for a good minute. For crying out loud… If Ravus drank any more, he’d be seeing through time and space, and they’d both have a hard time explaining to Ignis why they never slept. But with how Ravus already seemed to get in trouble with Ignis for being so spite-driven, he may as well try easing some of the tension should it arise. Otherwise, he’d be dealing with a grumpy Ignis and a grumpy Ravus in the end. Noctis let out a sigh and got up from his place.

“I’ll go make another pot…”

**Author's Note:**

> A Dear Anon Asks:  
> "That thing with Noct and Ravus was really good (right in the kokoro)! hm... is it possible to do prompt 45 with them as well?? And maybe even 41 with them? (AUs where Noctis and Ravus interact more are what I live for.)"
> 
> Prompt 41 was "What are you doing in my house?"  
> and Prompt 45 was "I think I made a mistake."
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed reading! This was fun to write, and I definitely enjoy writing about Ravus and Noctis as a duo.


End file.
